


My Heart Belongs To You

by Sayachie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayachie12/pseuds/Sayachie12
Summary: Junmyeon and Sehun secretly in love to each since their training days, until EXO disbands. One night, Junmyeon and Sehun let their body express about the love they feel to each other. But something happens, when Sehun woke up Junmyeon is nowhere to found.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	My Heart Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Seho Ficfest for organizing this kind of fiction. I hope you will continue to have this fest for our beloved SEHO.
> 
> To the Prompter, Thank you for the sharing your idea I hope I give justice on it.
> 
> The story came from PROMPT:
> 
> Mpreg au! EXO disbands but the night before all members got separated, something happened between Junmyeon and Sehun. (They are not boyfriends in here because both of them are afraid to confess to each other. Just a goodbye one-night stand?) Junmyeon disappeared on the face of the earth while Sehun is a successful solo artist and a model. 4 years later, Sehun is in Los Angeles for a magazine photoshoot. While casually strolling around LA, he spots Junmyeon in one of the places they went for EXO tourgram, holding a kid that looks a lot like him.

Oct.15, the day of the final concert of EXO, the King of KPop. A lot of their fans worldwide attended the concert of the legendary group. For four hours they performed all of their songs and made all EXOLs crying and enjoying.

EXO LAST MENT

JUNMYEON: EXOL we will always love you and we are always grateful to all. When tiring days come, always remember the beautiful us. And like our last song, let’s keep our PROMISE to be together forever.

 **EXO:** WE ARE

 **FANS:** ONE

 **EXO:** EXO

 **FANS:** SARANGHAJA

Fans start crying when they heard the intro of the last music. Promise is the song dedicated to all EXOL. Each member hugged each other before they scattered and went to their places.

~PROMISE Music Intro~

Ohhhhhhhh, Yeaaahhhhh

**_Chen:_ **

_Sometimes, I close my eyes and fall into the thought of you_

_You habitually imagine of that familiar image of me_

**_Lay:_ **

_Despite my clumsiness, you still like me no matter what_

_But do I deserve to be loved by you?_

**_D.O.:_ **

_You who has always been waiting for me_

_You who embrace me with your arms_

****

****

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_I won’t forget_

_I will make you happy_

_like the ‘we are one’ word I’ve told you._

EXOLs are now starting to cry while they all raise their beautiful lightstick, waving and giving light to EXO.

 **_EXO_ ** _:_

_Although time passes, there is a word I cannot express,_

_sinking down in my heart._

_‘I’m sorry’ ‘I love you’_

_asking you to believe in me like this time_

**_Suho:_ **

_I will hug you and hold your hands_

_If I am able to express my heart,_

**_Xiumin:_ ** _I will devote myself to you._

 **_Kai:_ ** _I want to protect you (Protect)_

Fan project from EXOLs are can be seen in the crowd. **EXOL WILL ALWAYS THERE TO SUPPORT YOU**

 **_Baekhyun:_ ** _whenever_

**_Chanyeol:_ **

**_‘_ ** _Things will be better or it will be forgotten as time passes’_

_Since those consoling words might not be able to confort you, I feel uneasy again._

_Don’t go. I wanna hold you back._

_I know that it is difficult to keep believing in me since the promise was broken once._

_However, I wanna stay with you forever, living and sharing breath._

_I wish we were happy like that in the beginning._

_Thank you, I’m so sorry, love you._

_Even if I have given my all to you, it’s not gonna be enough love_

_I'll protect you with all my life._

_Yeah, it’s okay to just follow me._

**_Xiumin:_ **

_You who always wait for me_

_Go straight on, thankful ‘you’_

**_Chen:_ **

_I will never forget._

_I will make you happy_

_like the ‘we are one’ word I’ve told you._

**_EXO:_ **

_Although it might be hard and tiring,_

_I will go up on the stage again_

_once again, I will encourage myself to do it._

_For you who have been waiting for me,_

_I will hug you and hold your hands._

**_Xiumin:_ ** _If I am able to express my heart,_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _I will devote myself to you._

**_Suho:_ **

_Those joyous days,_

_My birthday’s stage, I spent with you._

**_Chanyeol:_ **

_The single word from you cheered me up_

_Lay: I know~_

_Baekhyun: I’ll promise~ i won’t disappoint you._

_Promise me~ just stay what you are right now_

The boys are breaking down while singing their last song, some of them went to each other hugging and comforting. Junmyeon went to Sehun who is crying on the side, he hugs the maknae and offered comforting words.

 **_Chen:_ ** _When your heart feels terribly hurt, I will definitely embrace you._

**_Chanyeol:_ **

_Although time passes, there is a word I cannot express,_

_sinking down in my heart._

_‘I’m sorry’ ‘I love you’_

_asking you to believe in me like this time_

**_Lay:_ **

_I will hug you and hold your hands._

_If we can stay together endlessly,_

**_D.O.:_ ** _I will give you everything_

 **_Sehun:_ ** _I promise you..._

After the song, the members hug at the center of the stage while all the fans are crying. They formed a one line and bows to all the fans who filled up the dome. The instrumental music continues playing while still bow for 50 seconds. After bowing, they are crying while waving and saying goodbye, thanking all the fans who attended the concert and those who weren’t able to see them. They keep waving to the fans until the stage was covered, they hug again and cry.

 **Manager:** Junmyeon the villa that you asked is now reserved.

 **Junmyeon:** Thank you Hyung ( **hugs the manager)** Thank you for everything.

 **Manager:** It’s my pleasure working with you boys ( **he pats Junmyeon who is crying on his shoulder)**

 **Junmyeon:** Boys for the last time let’s all spend the night together.

EXO members shouting and prepares their self to start the night. Junmyeon saw Sehun changing clothes quietly. He walks behind him and hugs the maknae.

 **Junmyeon:** Are you okay Sehun?

 **Sehun:** Are we really breaking apart? (starts crying)

Junmyeon: We have all decided this Sehun. It’s for the best since each one of us wants to explore different from what we are doing. (hugs Sehun)

Sehun: I will miss you Hyung (hugs Junmyeon tightly and kissed his temple)

Junmyeon and Sehun have been together since the start of their training days, they became roommates for how many years before they decided to have a separate room. Sehun always say to interviews the reason why they have different room is because Junmyeon don’t know how to clean. But the reality is, he starting to fall in love with the older guy. He knows he loves him when he was 20yrs old, now he is 25yrs old while Junmyeon is 29 it’s been 5 years and he still has not confess. He is afraid that their friendship will suffer once he admits his feelings to Junmyeon. Who will never fall in love to Junmyeon? He is so sweet, always takes care the members, so clingy, in other words, he is an Angel.

On their way to the rented villa, Junmyeon and Sehun is sitting beside each other, they are holding their hands, Junmyeon almost leaning to Sehun’s chest while the younger kissing the older’s temple.

Sehun: What is your plan Hyung?

Junmyeon: Me? I plan to pursue my acting career Hunnie. How about you? (He plays with Sehun’s hand)

Sehun: Modelling world is calling me Hyung.

Junmyeon: That’s nice Sehunnie. your so handsome, camera loves you.

Sehun: You think I’m handsome?

Junmyeon: Of course (and he giggles while Sehun is blushing)

When they reached the villa, everyone starts drinking. They enjoyed the night, they drink, dance and sing. Chanyeol who is the game master wants them to play. They form a circle while sitting on the sand in front of a bonfire.

Chanyeol: Since this is our last night will play something different.

D.O.: How different?

Chanyeol: Everyone knows how to play truth or dare right?

EXO: Yesssssss!

Chanyeol: There’s a twist, there’s no truth all are dare. Since we are all mature people here all of our dares are naughty. (Chanyeol smirks, raising his eyebrow)

Baekhyun: I love that game. Let’s be daring just for this night. (everyone shouts)

Chanyeol: Okay, listen up. This are the mechanics, when the bottle’s head points to you, do the order given. After that, the next person who will accept the dare, the last person who was given the order will have a chance to give the dare. Understood? (everyone shouting)

When Chanyeol turns the bottle, it points to Jongdae.

Jongdae: Weeeehhhhh

Chanyeol: Here is your dare. Kiss the cheek of the person you respect.

Jongdae went to Junmyeon who is sitting beside Sehun, their lower body is covered by blanket and they are holding hands. Jongdae kiss Junmyeon on his cheek and everyone’s clapping. When Chanyeol turns the bottle, it points to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun: Yah! I don’t want a dare who I look like a teenager I want a naughty one. (everyone laughs at what he said.)

Jongdae: You want a naughty one. Dance your Rolling Rolling on the person you like. (they all scream and some whistle)

Baekhyun went to Chanyeol hold on his shoulder and started dancing his UN Village Rolling part while the others sing for him. When Chanyeol turns the bottle, it points to Sehun, so everyone chanting.

EXO: Sehun!!! Junmyeon!!! Sehun!!! Junmyeon!!!

Baekhyun: Okay Maknae stand up. This will be an easy one for you since I’m sure both of you do this behind our back.

Sehun: What are you talking about Hyung?

Baekhyun: Give Suho hyung a torrid kiss for 1min. (All the members whistle)

Sehun went to Junmyeon who is smiling and blushing.

Sehun: Sorry Hyung

He lifts Junmyeon’s chin and starts kissing him, he enters his tongue to his mouth and both tongues play inside. They are even sipping each other tongue while the members are counting, saliva dripping as their kiss intense until they heard the number 1 and they both stopped panting. He wipes the saliva on Junmyeon’s chin and then he wipes his chin too. He sits beside Jun and they feel something happen inside them, they both feel hot, they can feel it to their body.

**WARNING SMUT AHEAD:**

The game continues and all of them are drunk when they call the night, Sehun and Junmyeon enter the villa holding hands while everyone is getting inside, they didn’t care who sleeps with each other or who sleeps alone. They are just staring at each other when they reached Junmyeon’s room, he leans on his door.

Junmyeon: I’m getting inside Sehunnie

Sehun: Alone? You won’t invite me?

Junmyeon: I thought you can sleep alone

Sehun: No, I can’t.

Sehun run his fingers to Junmyeon’s arms while they are both staring each other, they both look around and when they notice that everyone is in their room, Sehun holds Junmyeon’s face and kiss passionately.

Junmyeon: Wait not out here. Let’s go to my room. *Opens the door of his room*

Sehun: *Smirks he put his hands on his hips and walks in to his room while kissing his neck*

Junmyeon” *turns around wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and hugs him tightly* hmmmmmm

Sehun: *smiles nuzzles his face to Junmyeon’s neck, biting*

Junmyeon: *giggles and holds Sehun’s face, he traced his face, his lips* I love you

Sehun: I love you so much more *they kiss passionately*

Junmyeon: *he pulls Sehun to his room* I’m ready Sehun

Sehun: *kisses Junmyeon’s lips and puts his hands on Junmyeon’s cheek* are you sure about this?

Junmyeon: I’ve never been sure about this. I want you to make love with me. *Junmyeon wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck* Just for tonight let me feel you love me.

Sehun: *Kisses him passionately while his hands around on his waist. He lifts up Junmyeon and kisses him deeper*

Junmyeon: *wraps his legs around Sehun’s waist and moans through the kisses.”

Sehun: *nibbling on his Junmyeon’s bottom lip, he slides his tongue in on his mouth. He lays down on his bed*

Junmyeon: *takes off Sehun’s shirt and throws it on the floor*

Sehun: Like what you see *he cups Suho’s face*

Junmyeon: Yes, I love it *he pecks Sehun’s lips*

They both start removing each other’s clothes, Sehun stares to Junmyeon who is now naked

Sehun: We don’t need to do this *he runs his finger to Junmyeon’s chest*

Junmyeon: I want this to happen Sehun

Sehun: I love you so much Hyung *starts kissing Junmyeon’s jawline, down to his neck and they grind their hips together, rubbing against each other*

Junmyeon: *moans tilt his head* Mmmmmmm Sehunniieee

Sehun: I promise I will make you happy

Junmyeon: I want to try something Sehunnie

Sehun: Hmmmmm *kissing Junmyeon’s neck, sipping, giving hickeys* what is it?

Junmyeon: *turn Sehun’s position he is now on top of him. He starts kissing his neck goes down to his chest, to his abs*

Sehun: Aaahhhhhh *moans*

Junmyeon: *holds Sehun’s cock and licks the head and the body*

Sehun: *bites his lips while he holds Junmyeon’s hair* Aaaahhhhhh

Junmyeon: *moves his head up and down while he holds on Sehun’s hips, he chokes because Sehun is big. He starts playing his cock head using his tongue teasing the hole, he can taste his precum*

Sehun: Aaaahhhh Baby don’t tease me *he pushes Junmyeon’s face closer, swallows his cock while his tongue inside plays*

Junmyeon: *he swallows Sehun’s balls while his hand holds his cock and jock it so fast*

Sehun: Aaahhhhhhhh yessss Hyunnggg *eyes close groaning*

Junmyeon: *engulfs Sehun’s cock and starts bobbing his head up and down while his hand is playing with his balls*

Sehun: Aaaaaahhhh OOhhhhh Yessss Hyung *moans loudly as he feels Junmyeon’s mouth tightens around his cock*

Junmyeon: Mmmmmmm *he starts bobbing his head up and down faster*

Sehun: Aaahhh I can’t take it Hyung *holds Junmyeon’s head in place and starts pumping his hips as his cock slides in and out of his mouth*

Junmyeon: *gagging a few times but still sucking harder on Sehun’s cock*

Sehun: Aaahhhh Hyung Aaahhh *starts pumping in Junmyeon’s mouth faster and deeper*

Junmyeon: *twistling his tongue around Sehun’s cock*

Sehun: OOohhhhhh.. Aaahhhh yessss hyung *comes on Junmyeon’s mouth while he keeps pumping*

Junmyeon: *swallows all of Sehun’s cum* Yummy Sehunnie.

Sehun: *hovering above Junmyeon, starts kissing him while he slides his finger to his hole*

Junmyeon: Oohhhhhhh *open his legs wider*

Sehun: *starts sliding his finger in and out of Junmyeon’s hole*

Junmyeon: Oohhhhh Yes Sehunnie moreee *swaying his hips against Sehun’s finger*

Sehun: *starts kissing him again while he adds another finger, moving his fingers in scissoring motion*

Junmyeon: Aaahhhhh yeeesss Hunnie faster. Oohhh move it faster

Sehun: *adds another finger and starts moving his finger faster*

Junmyeon: I want you inside me Sehunnie

Sehun: Let me get a lube

Junmyeon: No, I don’t have a lube take me raw Sehunnie *starts grinding his hips*

Sehun: * he smiles and starts to align his cock to Junmyeon’s hole, slowly pushing his cock*

Junmyeon: aaaahhhhh *he moans louder* move Sehunnie

Sehun: *starts trusting in and out of Junmyeon’s hole* aaahhhh yes hyung your so tight aaah ahhh ahh

Junmyeon: aahh ahhh yes hunnie deeper aahhh

Sehun: *lifts up Junmyeon’s legs and put’s it on his shoulder fucking him deeper* aaahh ahhh hyung aah ahh

Junmyeon: aahh oohh yes faster, faster, aahhh *throws his head back*

Sehun: you feel so good hyung aah uuh uhh *pumping harder and faster the bed starts hitting the wall*

Junmyeon: AAAAHHHH SEHUN AAAHHH *screams*

Sehun: *hits Junmyeon’s prostrate and slams deeper*

Junmyeon: aaahh uuhhh I’m coming Sehunnie aahhh *they both helds hand*

Sehun: Let’s come together Hyung *pumping faster and deeper *holding Junmyeon’s hands tighter*

Junmyeon: AAAHHHHHH SEHUNNNN *screams and cums all over Sehun’s abdomen*

Sehun: AAAHHHHHHH JUNMYEONNN HYUNNGGG *groans and releases his load on Junmyeon’s hole filling him up and leans against him*

Junmyeon hugs Sehun they are both panting after they release their loads but it didn’t end they continue fucking each other, all over the places, on top of the table while Sehun’s fucking Junmyeon on his back, on the shower room, instead of cleaning each other they continue fucking while Junmyeon is on top riding Sehun’s cock. They are both exhausted and they lay down on bed, snuggles to each other smiling while they close their eyes.

Xiumin: *shaking Sehun’s body to wake him up* Sehun, Sehun. Wake up

Sehun: Minseok Hyung *stretching his body*

Xiumin: Where is Junmyeon?

Sehun: *looks beside him* He was here last night. *frowning*

Xiumin: We’ve been looking for him all throughout the house but we can’t find him. He’s gone.

Sehun: *can’t say any word, he was shocked*


End file.
